All that has Melted
by AlkineEllie
Summary: Five months after Nick and Judy become partners, Tundratown's ice begins to melt after what seems to be the 'overuse' of the snow generators causing malfunctions. Or so they thought. Read as Nick and Judy go through a gamble to save Zootopia, district by district, and a realization of the importance of each other. Rated K .
1. Chapter 1

**Hey there! So, this is my first story on this site and I would appreciate any reviews and/or criticism offered! :)**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing of Zootopia!**

 **Enjoy! :)**

The scenery of Zootopia glowed and shimmered behind a set of fog in the early. This rare occurrence of fog began to become more prominent as the generators for one prominent district was deemed as 'outdated' and were more at risk of shutting down during the night due to 'overuse'. Havoc settled in the many lives of predator and prey since their adequate life style began to, for some, melt away.

Tundratown became a living nightmare to animals as the days progressed. Having houses, stores, and any permanent building begin to flood with the melting snow by day, and the frozen iced coated streets by night. Therefore, making it impossible to drive cars once the sun set. Now and then a small building's settlement would give out and side down the steep hill only to be stopped by another building. The ZPD were assigned to evacuate all animals from Tundratown town until the snow generators could be fixed, until then Tundratown was deemed in habitual.

Sahara square and the rain forest district took precautions and built a temporary sandbagged dam to ensure the melted snow would not cross over into their districts. This required every animal to pitch in to ensure the safety for their districts, which was ran by the ZPD themselves.

Chief Bogo requested backup and newly graduated cadets to maintain the peace in Downtown while the rest of his staff was split between jobs. The ZPD split the officers into two teams: builders and evacuators. Builders wore their uniforms and bright neon vests to grab the attention of many animals and to help make it easier to give directions. Evacuators wore thick bright orange jackets over their regular uniforms and rain boots that went up to their mid-thigh to ensure not to catch hyperthermia from the frigid temperature of the melted snow. Among some assigned to the builders was a duo whose temper seemed to be unending in the early morning.

"We shouldn't be here!" Officer Judy Hopps exclaimed as her foot thumped the sandy ground in frustration.

"Carrots, calm yourself. It's too early for my brain to process anything. I'm just running on coffee right now." Officer Nick Wilde casually said as he took another drink from his third cup of coffee.

"Nick! We aren't needed to supervise the constructions! Chief Bogo only assigned us here because of our height!"

"What are you trying to get at here, Carrots?" Nick said as he lifted his sunglasses and gave her a look of annoyance.

"Nick, you and I both know that we aren't the tallest officers in the ZPD." She said. "Heck! The water level is far above our heads! But the evacuators are short a couple of officers needed to search, and he just assigns us here! His best team!"

"Don't remind me," he said as his shoulders sagged. "Hey, what happened to the whole… Hmm, how did you put it? _Try everything?_ " He batted his eyes while quoting her in a squeaky voice.

"I don't sound like that."

She sighed and sat down on the ground watching animals come to drop sand bags off at the Tundratown's 'dam' wall.

Her ears fell, "I'm sorry… I'm just tired, I haven't got enough sleep."

The fox sits next to her and puts his right arm across her shoulders.

"Hey look at me." He said.

She lifts her head and he gives her his all-knowing smirk and half lidded eye stare.

"You're not the only one. I nearly fell asleep on the counter while ordering coffee this morning. We're partners and if I'm suffering than I know you must be too." He leans closer to her to whisper in her ear. "Hey, just to let you know you look cu-"

Judy pushes his face away from hers, a little harder than the canning fox expected.

"Ow! Hey-! Judy that hurt!" He dramatically stuck his bottom lip out and gave her puppy eyes.

"Sure it did." She laughs and looks up only to be met with the sight of Flash slowly dragging a large bag of sand to the wall. Judy stands up and runs towards the Flash to help him drag the bag faster, much faster.

Nick smiled as he observed his partner. Even though he was tired out of his mind, he will always have enough energy to mess with the little bunny. He chuckled to himself as he heard Judy trying her best to make Flash hurry up, but instead he decides to have a nice conversation with her.

Nick grabs his collar and pulls it to loosen up his uniform as much as possible, even for it to be early in the morning the heat generators are doing their jobs right in creating their very own dessert. He takes another sip of his coffee, and smiles as he remembers Judy's and his first assignment together about five months ago. It was a small lizard that burglarized a vender's booth, ending with the small lizard's arrest. Nick frowns at the thought that was only five months ago, it must be true that time flies.

Nick was brought back to reality when he saw Judy's face turn bright red at something Flash said, or done. He smirked and got up to see what was going on. After all, he didn't want his partner to be picked on unless he was a part of it.

 **And that's it for the first chapter! Please let me know what you think! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

The day slowly progressed for the duo as the crowd on the east of Sahara Square began to grow drastically to meet the demands for the dam.

Bags after bags were being dragged through out the hot desert sand and left paths that resembled canals. To Judy it reminded her of a farmer's crop field. It reminded her of home. ' _Home'_ the word struck a painful cord in her heart. She missed her loving family; however, she did not miss much of the farming lifestyle. Her life was here, in Zootopia. She was happy with how her life turned out, but that still didn't mean that she couldn't miss her family.

Judy was brought out of her thoughts when she saw a tiger toss a sand bag over the edge of the ramp with too much force and having it bust open with a 'pop'. The sand flew in all directions like a firework and landed everywhere. Some bags were pushed out of the way and now a gapping dent was morphed due to the impact of the busted sand bag. The officer's that were near the dam looked up with annoyance and anger that part of the dam was destroyed due to the recklessness of a mammal. The tiger gaped at the destruction with awe and started beating read with embarrassment. Judy ran up the ramp and tugged on the fabric of the tiger's pants to get its attention.

"Sir, are you okay?" Judy said trying to sooth the shocked tiger.

"Y-yes.. I-I'm sorry, I didn't know that w-would happen.."

Judy took the tiger off the ramp and brought him to the side to sit. She let watched as he opened and closed his mouth as if trying to say something, but couldn't.

"Sir," Judy said.

The tiger's green eyes looked at her.

"I'm sorry that happened. Yes, it was a bit reckless; but, we all make mistakes and this is just another one of those times. Perhaps next time-"

"Just try to be more careful, okay Stripes?"

Judy turns her head only to be met with Nick standing next to her, his expression seemed unfazed by the events that took place.

The tiger only nodded his head, and kept it down with shame. Nick cleared his throat.

"Hey Carrots, why don't I escort Mister…?"

"Braeden. Charles Braeden."

"Ah, thank you," Nick said. "Why don't I escort Mr. Braeden to his house?"

He leaned closer towards Judy and whispered, "He seems to be shocked and embarrassed by what has happened. Let me take him home and talk to him. Looks like he's had a rough day already."

Judy opens her mouth to protest, but closes it and nods. ' _Sly fox,_ ' she thought.

Nick patted Mr. Braeden on his head, "Come one Stripes, I think it's time to go have some R&R." Mr. Braeden nods his massive head and gets up. As they walk away, Nick begins to tell the tiger about the time Judy spilt coffee all over Chief Bogo and was yelled at for making her superior 'unpresentable'. Judy thumps her foot in annoyance, and if on cue Nick turns around to give her a smirk and begins to tell more embarrassing stories that has happened to Judy.

Judy's ears twitch and turns to face the crowd.

"Mammals please put the bags down in an orderly form!" She yelled and pointed towards the dam. "Stack ten bags on top of each other and as close together as possible! This is to ensure the water will not seep through towards the heaters!"

She then began to shout instructions hoping that would take out her frustrations of her partner. She then jumped on top of the wall of heaters, thankful that the top of the heaters weren't very hot, and peered over towards Tundratown to see that the water level is still lower than the dam. She did this routine for what seemed to her as forever.

The dam's walls begin to rise higher than the heat generators.

"Finally," she sighed and checked her phone.

1:06P.M.

She scowls at her phone. ' _Nick has been gone for at least an hour. Where is he?'_

No messages. No missed calls. No Nick.

Judy walked to the side. The heat was getting to her. She downed as much water as she could and then leaned against a concrete building. Her head spun as she dropped to the ground with a 'huff'. The heat of Sahara Square's heating generators were starting to take its toll on her small body and she was not feeling good.

"We shouldn't have to do this."

Judy's ears twitched to find the source of the speaker.

"I mean, it isn't our job to take care of to take Tundratown's mess. The mammals that live there should take care of it themselves and not drag us into it."

Judy's eyes landed on two camels dragging sand bags towards the dam. They weren't that close to the dam for the other officers to hear but her sensitive ears made the entire conversation clear. She saw an annoyed look on the face of one camels.

"This is so stupid. I have places to go and a family to take care of, not being here," the annoyed dark camel said.

"Darrel, have an open mind for once. Think about it. What if you were in their position? The least we can do is help out," the lighter brown camel said.

"Scott," Darrel said, "You shouldn't be the one talking. You're the one person who needs to be at work the most…" His voiced lowered, "For your mother and all…"

"Shut up, I'm doing this so others won't have to deal with losing their homes. Think of others for once in your life." Scott stormed off dragging his bag in front of Darrel leaving him, literally, in the dust.

Judy watched in awe as the camels departed ways to the dam.

' _Darrel, huh? I'll make sure to remember that name'_ she thought. She felt sorry for Scott, and other animals who were put in his position. She could understand the frustrations of having to contribute to the building, but it was necessary to ensure the safety for both Sahara Square and the Rainforest District.

She watched and waited for the return of her partner, but he never showed. The crowd of animals began to dissipate as the afternoon went on. Judy sat on the side and watched little to no animals come to drop off more bags of sand. Judy would have loved to leave and go home or to go help with the continued evacuation of animals, but Nick's and her shift doesn't end till seven. She checked her phone again, 3:41P.M.

Judy heard shouting behind the ramp and quickly stood up and walked towards the ramp. Frowning she started to say something but was cut off but a familiar voice.

"Judy!"

' _Nick!'_ she thought. She turned to see him running full speed towards her waving his arms everywhere.

"Nick! What's w-"

"Run, Judy!" he screamed. "Run!"

She began to form her words when a large crack interrupted her. Her fur stood up, and her eyes widened. She quickly spun around only to be met by a large building tumbling down the mountain and crashing into the water. The crash sent tidal waves forming in all directions. Screams erupted around her from her fellow officers.

Judy stared in horror as her entire field of sight was met with a wall of water.

 **How was it? I'll try to update during my free time :)**


End file.
